Veronique Gély - littérature comparée
Littérature comparée Veronique Gély CM: 16.02.12 Rencontre figure de phedre avec celle d'arianne, de thésée et d'Hippolyte. Reconstituer existence du myth d'après les traces que ns avons. Les traédies grecques sources directes de Seneque.(autres sources latines). Phèdre ds texte transmis par tradition. Avant tragédie de Sophocle et d'Euripide, 1 seule mention du nom de Phèdre. Textes qui viennent jusqu'a nous grace aux Grammatitiens chargés d'étude et de transmission des textes, choix dans production et accidents de l'histoire. Textes fixés par écrit avant 6es, rares. Ce qui reste n'est pas une preuve de la valeur que les anciens donnaient a ceux que ns avont gardé, mais en partie un choix conscient. #L'inceste 3 plus anciens poeme grecs: épopée homériques et les poemes d'hésiode. Au chant 11 de l'Odysée, chant de la nécuya rencontre ulysse avec les morts. (mention de phèdre). ombre des morts qu'il fait remonter a la sufaces, u'il décrit et énumère, il y a le catalogue des femmes (celebres femmes mortes) v225 du chant 11, Ulysse parle avec sa mère et la fin de l'évocation es femmes et de leurs histoire "je vis phèdre et procris et Arianne" mais la seule des 3 dont U raconte l'histoire c'est arianne dont thésée n'a pas reconnu l'amour. Fille de Minos la plus connue Arianne, crétoises filles de minos, et aussi Procris, h"roine athénienne au destin tragic épouse de Céphale qui l'a tué en pensant qu'elle le trompait. Elle est mélangé aux autres bizarrement. >les spécialistes pensent que ce passage ne date pas de l'époque homérique ms des passages ajoutés a la tradition aorale du 8e s av jc, vers 6e s av jc qd textes fixés a l'écrit. Cette mention n'apprend rien ur phèdre a part que le nom est connu avant le 6e s av JC, mais a athène on faisait dja un lien entre thésée, arianne et phèdre. >historiens pensent que l'histoire de phèdre a été rajouté a l'hitoire de thésée pour donner sens nouveaux a certains élément. (thésée 1 generation v guerre de troie). Tradition ancienne: - la bible, témoin de l'existence ds siècles ancien d'une série d'histoire racontant ce sénario (Beau jeune homme aimé d'une femme plus agée ou supérieur et qu'il refuse les avances) >la genèse. (p.3 ds brochure: scénario revient, femme du maitre veut coucher avec joseph, il refuse par fidélité a on maitre et pour le punir, la femme l'accuse de viol pour le perdre, mais lui s'en sort au final grace a dieu. preuve des avances: son vêtement qu'il a laissé/épée d'Hippolyte.) -Mention de l'histoire de Bellerophon dans l'Odyssée (Belerophon, beau jeune homme rfugié auprès d'un roi, proétos qui avait une épouse antéa/sténébé. elle tente de le séduire, il refuse par fidélité à l'homme qui l'a recueilli et elle se venge en l'accusant de viol, exile chez un royaume ami pour qu'il le venge car lui ne peut pas.) >>dimension incestieuse manque dans ces histoire, ici lien de fidélité, d'hospitalité. -lien incestieux dans antiquité existe mais que traces tardies : Hist de philonomé et de tennes de conon époque romaine. Philonomé femme de cycnos tombe amoureuse de son gendre. Belerophon important dans antiquité, par homère et pls fois reprise, aussi par auteur tragique. Hit modèle pour ajouter hist de phèdre a celle de thésée. lien incestueux Grece archaique et classique, interdiction pas les meme par rapport aux liens. marriage dans famille et même loi qui obligait une fille héritière a épouser le plus proche parent de son père. Ms catégorie interdite: incest est un crime atroce (l'oedipe roi de Sophocle, la politique d'Aristote, traité de platon sur les lois >interdiction de l'inceste," est une loi non écrite ms que tout le monde connait et respecte...Acte totalement impie, audieux a la divinité..." ex de thyeste oeudipe, macararée et sa soeur canasé, ds 3 cas énuméré, lien de sang ms dans phèdre pas consanguin {incest du 2e type, ms considéré comme incestueux}) Prohibition religieuse et politiue, loi connue et universelle que l'inerdiction de l'incest. Périphrases mariage impure, impie, pas de mot spécifique en grec. Ajout du thème de phèdre a celui de thésée pour justifier et expliquer mort d'Hippolyte, et ce crime de l'inceste qui sert de prétéxte pour éliminé le fils de l'amazon. tragédie de Seneque, la nourice s'indigne de voir phèdre désirer son beau fils et lui reproche de vouloir mêler ds la même couche la semence du père et du fils v.171 172. Incest désigné dans racine IV,6 v 1270"je respire a la fois l'inceste et l'imposture" V,7 1624 "c'est moi qui sur ce fils chaste et respectueux osait jeter un oeil profane et incestueux." {Kane tous les lien familiaux st profanés. hyperbole de ce qui est le boulversement sociale des règles qui régissent le comportement sexuel.} #L'inscription de l'histoire de phèdre dans thésée Ve s av jc, 3 tragédies. siècle de péricles, miracle grec. se st succédés Eschyles, Sophocle, Euripide (dans l'ordre). Sophocle et Euripide ont écrit des phèdre. -Celle de sophocle ne reste que des fragments :thésée absent car dans l'hades, donc cru mort par athéniens. c'est de la que seneque a emprunter l'idée des enfers. Thèmes de la necessité de supporter malheurs envoyés par les dieux et le pouvoir irresistible de l'amour (l'eros). -2 tragédies d'Euripide: première pièce perdue Hippolyte voilé (reste que 50 vers ss la forme de 19 fragments)>grace a aristophane on en connait le scénario>reproche d'être un auteur pornographique: une femme impudique, porné car elle allait directement voir hipollyte pour coucher avec lui. Resemblait a Médée car un peu magique, appelait hécat (la lune, divinité des magicienne pour filtre amoureux) pour se justifier de ses désirs, elle invoquait l'infidélité de Thésée (argument non valide a l'époque). Hippoyte horrifié se voile le visage pour ne pas voir ça. Phèdre se suicidait ap mort d'Hippolyte. Prohe certainement de la pièce de Sophocle. Ap scandale, Euripide réécrit tragédie qui ne puisse pas être accusée de porngraphie "Hippolyte couronné" > phèdre se donne a mort par culpabilité et non a cause d'hippolyte, elle essai de résister a fatalité imposé par les dieux Venus/ahrodite. elle est chaste et fait passé avant tout son devoir de mère et de rester pure, cède car nourice l'en persuade, et Euripide évite scène ou phèdre déclare son désir directement à Hippolyte. Nourice comme intermédiaire/médiatrice, elle prend sur elle toutes les basses besognes impures, non digne de la noblesse de la reine. Phèdre ne s'excuse pas ici de ses pulsions, elle est victime. p4. Euripide, Hippolyte Entre aphrodite(intro) et arthémis la vierge et pro nature(épilogue). -Aphrodite en colère contre H qui lui rend pas hommage. Hipollyte refuse amour et mariage (ce dt Aphrodite d'occupe). Jalouse d'arthémis dot lui préfère H. Aphrodite avait tout prévu et rend Phèdre amoureuse, Hippolyte puni par son père, phèdre mort avec honneur, pure> Hippolyte coupable, phèdre innocente. = le héro tragique coupable de ne pas rendre culte a Aphrodite, phèdre est un outils, elle lui reconnait une droiture. au IVe s av jc, texte d'Asclépiade fait mention de plusieurs tragédies phèdre> forme habituel de l'histoire (phèdre coupable, faisait avances, incestueuse, dénonce hippolyte a thésée et hippolyte meurt.) Ce que devient cette hitoire a l'époque hellenistique et romaine VIe s : définitivement intégrée a l'histoire de thésée. Introduire phèdre coupable et maléfique explique disparition hippolyte et par ce qu'inventer ce mariage entre roi d'athène et fille roi de crète montre puissance de la cité d'athène. p.12 ensemble textes narratif, d'histographe, historien... 1s av jc en grec diodore de sicile histtoien: alliance politique, généalogie des perso. Pas de présence des dieux (pas mythologie). Motifs des evenements d'ordre politique ou psychologique. La mort d'Hippolyte est accidentel/manque d'attention> psychologique. Thésée pas de role dans mort d'H. Phèdre reste seule coupable de son amour et de sa calomnie qui causa la mort d'H. Autres textes: -pseudo appolodor -posanias IIs ap JC -Plutarques entre I et IIe s ap JC. assimilé romain, grande eourvre: morale, dialogues, histoire de l'antiquité les vies parallèles > compare récit grds hommes histoires grecs et romaine pour montrer progrès de l'histoire avec le tps. >thésée en parallèle avec Romulus > ce que signifie écrire l'histoire surtout pour les tps les plus anciens, il est gêné car plus de trace, de témoignages =histoire probable et plausible uniquement. A propos de l'épisode de P et H, quasi ts les auteur st ok a propos de ce qu'il racontent. a son époque, l'hist de P est très connue alors que P est arrivée tardivement, et concensus a propos de son insertion. MAIS rajoute notion de Jalousie. 23.02.12 08.03.12 Phèdre antique suite: 1 retour a la comparaison euripide/seneque >structure comparée des deux pièce (déplacement intéret dramatique)> thème principaux chez seneque> différences. 2 les différences, raisons des parties pris> théatre stoicien? 3 esthetique tragique, renouveau tragédie a l'époque baroque. Seneque: 1 comparaison euripide/seneque: A: Notion acte et scène n'existe pas ds théatre antique. Découpage théatre classique FR propre. Dans l'antiquité, notion d'épisodes, de péripéties et de catastrophes. Euripide: Constate que tragédie en générale comporte entre 3 et 5 épisodes. pour action tragique efficace, faut qu'un de ces episodes soit une péripétie qui implique retournement de situation, catastrophe. Seneque et euripide: nombre identique d'épisodes, 5 (equivalent de 5 actes modernes). Avec un prologue avant. Mais construction de l'action différentes. Euripide: prologue d'aphrodite, maudire hypollite par phèdre. Seneque, prologue, perso seul> Hypollite, disparition du divin. Hypollite n'annonce pas ce ui va se passer dans la tragédie. Ne prépare pas spectateur a l'action, pas de moint de vue des dieux, mais installation d'un climat, atmosphère, décor> la chasse, monde sauvage. Montre que perso hypollite est seul et isolé. Acte1 euripide: dialogue entre hipolyte et son serviteur, confident et conseillé. couple. Sénèque:hypollite> seul. couple phèdre et sa nourrice. (simétrie inversée). Chant du choeur: euripide chante malheur des femmes. Seneque> pouvoir de l'amour, cupidon. Acte 2 Euripide: phèdre avec nourrice, malade, énigme aux yeux de la nourrice, questionnée et avoue désir coupable+ dialogue phèdre et nourrice pour intercéder en valeur de sa maitresse. Seneque: coincide au début avec euripide: dialogue phèdre/nourrice. Puis, hypollite apparait, grande scène de la délaration phèdre a hypollite (1er crime de phèdre: tentative de séduction) Départ de H. Nourrice et phèdre décide dénonciation calomnieuse (2e crime). (action prend de lavance sur euripide) Chant du choeur 2: euripide: chant consacré au dieu éros seneque: (amour au premier acte) réflexion sur la beauté et ses dangers. Acte 3: Euripide: dialogue H et nourice, séduire H pour sa maitresse> refus indigné.Phèdre décide de se tuer. Seneque: Thésée revient, dialogue thésée la nourice puis vient phèdre> interrogatoire. > réalisation 2e crime, dénonciation d'H. Chant du choeur 3 Euripide: eloge funèbre, a tenté de maintenir vertue jusqu'au bout. Seneque: la nature. Act 4: Euripide: phèdre est morte, dialogue entre choeur et thésée, puis confrontation entre Thésée et H. Et malédiction H par son père. Seneque(malédiction a dja eu lieu, et thésée na pas écouté son fils.) :récit de la mort d'hypolite par le méssager. membre du corps d'H ramenés. (inverse euripide, hypolite mort et non P). Choeur 4 la fortune, le destin, fortune renverse la gloire des puissant.retournement, catastrophé. Prince puissant mais sort les abat d'autant plus. Acte5: Euripide: retoure divinité arthémis qui raconte e qui c'est passé a thésée et Hypolite (encore vivant pour entendre le pardon de son père). Unité du pere et du fils, explication des forces mues par les dieux. Seneque: pas de divinité, épilogue humain comme prologue. Thésée confronté a phèdre. L'ordre n'est pas rétablit. Mémoire de phèdre pas lavée. Malédiction de phèdre par thésée, et déploration de thésée de la mort de son fils. Structures différentes entre deux pièces. Perso là jusqu'au bout chez Euripide: H. chez Seneque:Phèdre. B: déplacement interet de H vers Phèdre ne s'accompagne pas d'un déplacement de la condition masculine vers la condition fem. Condition des femmes, place ds ordre sociale >>thème majeur chez Euripide. (chorifé est un choeur de femmes) Euripide: pas seul thème tragédie mais majeur, car vient tot dans la pièce et par les paroles de deux perso majeurs: le choeur et phèdre. > condition fem difficile. Choeur: insistance ds les misère physiques. (se demande pourquoi elle souffre, différentes hupothèses: erreure dans pratique religieuse de phèdre qui pousse le dieux a se faire punir// infidélité de son mari//enfantement et délire, corps qui fait souffrir.) Phèdre: malheur de l'ordre sociale. Met en avant fait que condition même des femme est en soit réprouvée. La femme (v 406-407) est un objet de haine pour tous. Femme universellement misérables car tjrs objet de souspçon. Poids honneur et déhonneur de la famille. A cause d'une ancêtre qui aurait déshonnoré la famille (peut-être pandore, ou pas une figure féminine en particulier mais en générale, une parmis les femmes). V669 (les belles lettres > misérable destin des femmes par leur condition sociale et metaphique. Ces constats de phèdre et du choeur ont leur répondant et justification dans la haine d'H. Envers femmes (v616frauduleux fléau, les femmes). Les femmes coutent chères, payer dote...malédiction pour un père, pour le mari, tout l'argent va disparaitre en parrures, de toute façon présence d'une feme ds maison est perturbateur, si bète>ennui, si intelligente>perverse. Seneque: Haine des femmes exprimé par Hypollite mais pas question de difficulté du statut. Ni nourrice, ni phèdre ne plaident pour condition fem. Quand phèdre explique sa douleur, ne parle pas en tant que femme spécifiquement mais en tant qu'être humain (amour et désir st mixtes). P reprend a son compte élément du chorifé chez euripide mais n'insiste pas car la douleur n'est pas là, mais a cause du désir qui est en elle. Condition d'exilé apparait. Elle parle de la crète, ses premiers mots. (crète aux marge du pays ccivilisé, pas assimilable a athène (tout comme pays des amazones)). Haine des femmes revient avec H, v483 (belle lettres)p 331. mythe de l'age d'or (les 4 ages), le passé le plus reculé ou ni la guerre,ni le travail, ni la mort n'était connu des humains. Rupture puis age de fer(le présent) 3 facteurs de rupture> l'argent > la colère (ira) > la libido (le désir). C'est ce que qui motive sa haine des femme dux malorum femina > la reine du mal (la femme) (dux qui mène le troupeau, qui entraine). Médé paradigme de la méchanceté feminine. En substitution de ce tehème du malheure d'être femme chez euripide, boulversement des valeures ap age d'or causé par ces 3 facteurs, le thème qui remplace chez seneque est celui de l'incest entre phèdre et la nourrice. Différences majeures autres: le choeur> euripide: femmes. Seneque: hommes. Disparition eds dieux. Les confidents: euripide: Nourrice et vieux confident d'hypolite.Seneque seul et la nourrice est une confidente ui raisonne Philo et caractèristique de la comédie latine (magicienne et l'entreméteuse lena. Dans la construction de l'intrigue: l'aveu de phèdre a la nourrice. Dénonciation d'H a thésée (indirecte chez euripide, seneque: verbalement a thésée). La mort de phèdre. Mort d'H. Ces différences ont une explication: choix poétiques de Seneques. Raison? Origine? Source de Seneque pas que Euripide, + Ovide, et projet Philo qu'on peut lui prêter: Seneque est un Philo auteur de traité sur la colère de ira ''et danger de ceder a ses passions. Une tragédie Philo? 2 Stoicienne? Stoicienne car philo seneque fondée sur opposition de l'esprit serein du philosophe ''men bona vs furor. Deux états de l'ame humaine. (furor= ira, de ira// mens bona= de tranquillate animi but du philo est de trouver la paix de l'ame.). Mise en scène de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Processus tragique de Dupont: Dolor (douleur)> furor(fureur folie)> scelus nefas (acte monstrueux, crime impie). (exemple thésée tu H>furor, H et haine des femmes et du genre humain>furor quelle dolor? Pas de nefas.) Thème stoicien dans phèdre: *pierre grimal> thème commun a Sneque: méditation sur pouvoir royale, pouvoir personnel corrompt les ames. (Seneque est precepteur de néron donc sait par expérience perso et a exercer le pouvoir). *L'amour et le désir, leur réprésentation. La libido comme une maladie, element perturbateur, et qui doit être traité par des remedes.(comme exposé par nourrice, réprimer mal a l'origine, et prendre conscience de la faute pour la réprimer. Vocabulaire de la philo stoicienne (oposition amour sain vs tourpis libido, libido honteuse, blamable a tendance tyrannique). *Le suiscide: phèdre a la fin et depuis début annonce qu'elle veut mourrir v265. Vocabulaire stoicien, rien ne peut rattacher un être de mourrir s'il a décidé de mourrir et s'il en a le devoir. Mais suiscide stoicien aurait dut être au début pièce et non a la fin (tentative de réparation ici et non rédemption). *Le destin: grand thème stoicien, ordre du monde régit par dieu unique et prévoyant, un certaine ordre du mon conçue, homme ne comprennent pas rouages car pas de prévoyance divine, donc devoir des hommes et de se conformer au destin voulu par les dieux. Ici présent chez tous le monde. Destin ds toute tragédies mais chez stoiciens y croient et pensent que ds ce destin il y a une place pour le libre arbitre, la responsabilité. Idée de l'harmonie de l'univers découle de ce destin, phèdre perturbe harmnie voulue par les dieux v 959 le choeur parle de cette harmonie. Mais cet harmonie est mentionnée quand brisée, donc pas q'une simple mise en application des traités de Seneque. Face a la voix stoicienne, thème épicuriens (philo ce contenter de peut). Epicurisme dans phèdre: *l'amour, plaisir est la force qui anime le monde. Pas de dieu créateur mais hasard d'atomes qui se rencontrent. Amour une puissance neecssaire. Argument de la nourrice a Hippolyte. *Héphémère de la beauté. En jouir en sachant qu'elle partira vite. Fragile, source de plaisir et de douleur. (pour stoicien: beauté est indifférent, pas une qualité morale). *Fortune incertaine et cruelle (chez stoicien aussi). *la vie selon la nature (aspect stoicien) décadence de la société, epicure et lucrece: profiter de la vie tant qu'elle est là, vie mortelle.Mais vivre cette vie mortelle avec mesure et sagesse car en surprofiter c'est s'enpêher d'en profiter. Désirs naturels et necessaires. (hippolyte epicurien de ce coté là en retrait de l'agitation du monde, la vie politique (stoicien: pariciper a la vie de la cité,agir)). (H mélange stoicisme et epicurisme et les pervertit pour justifier sa haine de l'humanité > 3e philo: Cynique (héritier de diogène, mais ne dit pas qu'il faut haire l'humanité mais sen protéger car dangereuse). CCL pas de véritable porte parole de philo ici mais tragédie qui utilise grd thème philo majeurs pour Seneque et ses contemporains. Pas un traité. Catastrophe finale n'est pas en accord avec stoicisme. Exigence estétique et Philo. 3 époque de Seneque, ou représentation théatrales ont changées de nature, de forme et de sens par rapport aux grecs. Latin: spectaculaire, recherche de l'effet a produire sur spectateur plutot que vraissemblance. L'effet a produire : l'horreur par un procédé : temporalité particulière, et un jeu sur le visuel particulier (theatre latin immence, spectateurs ne voient pas tout, pour ceux la, il y a des descriptions (messager et mort d'H par ex.). Temporalité ressérée et accélerée par rapport a Euripide. Deux éléments ds construction tragédie: double exposition, l'effet de dédoublement du dénouement. Démarage lent avec deux scène d'exposition qui se succèdent en dyptique et a la fin dénouement dédoublé. Long récit mort dH et thésée se lamente et se tue, entre les deux, une action qui s'accelère, resserement par diminution de longeur du chant du choeur. Réponse symétrique du début a la fin Hippolyte ainsi que tirade phèdre et suicide a la fin. 15.03.12 la première modernité début 16e milieu 17e (entrée dans les tps modernes qui succèdent au MA). Langue vernaculaire. 1 examiner transmission textes grec et latin durant MA a) l'importance des sources latines dans connaissances mythe de P au MA b)transmission des tragédies grecques. 2 de phèdre a racine. a) importance dans scène 13 et 17e du scénario du jeune homme amoureux et calomnié. b)phèdre 3 Racine a) garnier, gilbert, Pradhon 3 phèdres. b) Racine lui même. (suite cours précédent: Seneque:Description, valeur d'hypotypose (mettre sous les yeux de celui qui lit ou qui entend) marquer plus vivement les esprits. Mettre en relief transformation de cet esthétique, mise en valeur thème moins connus beauté et corps d'H vivant et mort.) 1.a) Que deviennent le sujet et les tragédies a la fin empire romain et au MA? Les texes latin/grecs: Durant MA ds occident chrétien, texte latin car langue répendue et plus récents. (pls renaissanes 9e s. Dans europe occident chrétien, une 2e au 12e avec des période d'oublie et de retour, texte latin se transmettent mieux que textes grecs). Textes grecs aussi concervés et privé, mais gardé dans partie orientale de l'empire romain (byzance, constantinople) redécouverte ap prise de constentinople par turc qui pousse bizantains vers ouest avec connaissances et manuscris. Tragédies grecques ont suivi ce chemin, partiellement ou inderecteent connu au MA car compilation, choix de citation ont voyagé en partant de Bizance. Grand moment fin 15e début 16e . En france, on doit ce réaprentissage a Jean Dorat (figure humaniste FR, un des maitre de ronsard...) a fait premières tradution FR d'euripide, eschile et sophocle. La reprise des sujets, le retour de la tragédie a la manière grecque classique en italie 1515 par Trissino qui érit une sophonisde sur model de la tragédie grecque. Amorce un mouvement Européen. >Mais ce modèle a un concurant, les tragédies de Seneque (qui n'ont pas connu parenthèse du MA on tjrs servi comme texte de méditation, par extrait, de sentences, morçeau choisis) directement et inderctement. Des qu'imprimereie apparait fait partie des incunnables 1474 première édition imprimée a férar en Italie. (tot). Pdt un tps modèle dominant reste latin (seneque) plus proche, mieux connu, accès plus facile pour les lettrés (latin) (grec plus rar debut renaissance). Écrire a la grecque plus savante qu' a la latine. > modèle dominant pour réécrire modèle de phèdre plus seneque qu'euripide, on cnnait plus les textes latin qui parlent de P que G. (euripide, ovide). II a)sujet a la mode histoire de femme épouse, qui a sous sa dépendance un jeune homme et elle aime, scénario qui a un important succès dans retour de la tragédie a partir de la renaissance. Sources histoire de phèdre et de bélérophon, ces deux modèles encroise d'autres. 13e, histoire de la chatelaine de Vergi, raconte même histoire. 16e en FR, dans l'eptaméron de margerite de navarre, le compte 70 qui raconte ce scenario. 17e, déferlante de tragédies, la mode se développe 1630. > sujet traité =. (histoire de Crispe et de stratonis: dans l'empire byzantin, fauste qui était la 2e femme de l'empereur constantin et qui tombe amoureuse de son beau fils crispe (//H), elle l'accuse, il meurt, elle avoue, elle meurt.//stratonis amoureuse de son beau fils antiocus.) 1639 tragédie de françois de genaille mort de crispe 1645Tristat l'ermite, écrivain baroque la mort de crispe 1644 bross .... etc b)Phèdre plus précisément. A partir du milieu du 16e 1547, baranccini, trhypolitoagédia consacrée a p 1558 Zara ... 1562 Bissari fedra couronata (en musique) 1578 bozza fedra tragédie 1601 ortuzo fedra // giacobili hypolito 1679 hippolyto 1664 tésaoro hypolyte ...etc en FR: 1573 en langue vernaculaire FR de Garnier (1er a écrire en FR tragédie a la Seneque car durant MA et renaissance en latin). 1635 la pineliere, tragédie hippolyte 1647 Gilbert, hypolite ou le garçon insensible (orthographe voulue) qui inspire les suivantes. 1675 Bidar, une hippolyte tragédie. 1677 guerre litté entre pradhon et racine: la construction que ns faison de l'histoire litté est a mettre en perspective car pour contemporains racines pas aussi dominant. > pradhon était alors connu, a succès. III. a) Que devient tragédie qd sur scène moderne: Robert Gardier, '''1573 'hyppolite' le héro tragique. Son modèle c'est Seneque, adaptation, mais considère que héro pas P ms H. Adaptation assez fidèle, dialogues ne st pas traductuctions littérales mais proche, tout comme la structure de la pièce, p consumé par amour, nourrice qui veut la détourner, qui décide d'aller fléchir H pour aoucir malheur de la maitraisse. Thésée est absent, on le croit mort, a son retour il exerce un chantage sur la nourrice et sur P (comme Seneque) et qu'il obtient ainsi dénonciation d'H par P. Thésée demande a neptune de punir son fils, et ap mort phèdre avoue sa faute et se tue. Enfin, P et H sont en présence fin acte 3, déclaration directe avec même déroulement ds péripéthie, il laisse sur scène son épée. Différences: >dans le prologue que garnier a modifié, un prologue (là ou il y avait un tableau), récité par l'ombre d'égée. (thésée coupable mort fils et père:deux fautes) Ombre annonce malheurs que va connaitre sa descendance. Relayé par deuxième annonce: H vient sur scène pour raconter rêve qu l'angoisse, il est vaincu pas animal féroce> prémonitoire. Ce prologue met accent sur filiation masculinet et continuité de la malédiction des homme de cette famille. > les chants du coeurs sont là entre les actes (seneque, coeur d'homme) mais pas même thème, entre act 3 et 4 chant pour espérer que vice sera vaincu par vertue > portée morale. Tonalité pollitique marqué par offrande du trone que P fait a H. '''Gabriel Gilbert modification du scénario que reprendra racine: transforme H. Seneque /euripide> vierge. Dans FR moitié/fin 17e sujet aparait comme impossible, (refus contacte avec femmes) car prête le soupçon d'homosexualité. Et les tragédies ont une tonalité galantes (le gout de ce qui est plaisant, agréable,du jeu, de la distraction et en particulier de l'ordre d'un badinage amoureux, légé et plaisant). A cette époque série de tragédie, mélange du tragique et du comique (cloisonnement moderne) sujet tragique et esthétique galante, déplacement intrigue dans un milieu pastorale qui fait que des sujet tragiques et sérieux sont traité avec de la legereté. Gilbert: Forme tragique 5 actes en vers. Perso P, Thésée, H plus Pité grand père de thésée, joue role conseillé d'H., la nourrice a disparue remplacé par Achrise femme plus jeune, confidente et conseillère de P, elle même amoureuse d'H., Cephise princesse qui est rivale de P dans coeur de Thésée qui va la secourir. > H n'est plus insensible et vierge, mais il a une amoureuse, Achrise, et aime Phèdre mais il a un trop rand respect pour son père et ne veut pas être son rival, ni pour l'accession au trone, ni ds le coeur de phèdre (ils sont fillancés, pas encore mariés). Acte 1 exposition intrigue, P fillancée a T. Doivent se marier a la fin du deuil de son père égée. Mais P est inquiète car T est volage et jalouse de cephise. +dimenssion mystérieuse, en plus de jalousie, achrise la questionne et P avoue son amour P et plus sure d'aimer T. Acte 2 Pitée fait éloge de T devant H et conceil de le prendre pour modèle et d'accomplir des exploits. H ne se croit pas digne de son père. H. fait un rève, son père le tuait car au moment d'épouser P, T se rend compte qu'elle se tourne vers H. Jalousie de T. H. Est amoureux de P. H surmonte son amour pour P. Acte 3 achrise, lui explique a P que ptêtre H est amoureux d'elle mais qu'il se tait a cause de son père, conseil a P de rencontrer H., elle le fait, entrevue, elle explique que l'infidélité de T la d'étachée de lui, qu'elle ne l'aime plus, mais elle l'aime lui. Elle se justifie longuement, par infidélité de thésée, et le motif de l'inceste (il avait été marié a Arianne (inceste de 2e type), mais H se trouve devant pb morale. Et refuse de s'enfuire avec elle. P fait le geste de se tuer avec épée, H décide de ne plus lutter contre ses sentiments et veux convaincre son père d'épouser céphise. Acte 4 Thésée e retour, tirade donjuanesque de l'inconstance, mais veut se marier. Mariage le lendemain. P fond en larme, T pense qu'il lui est arrivé un truc et veut se venger. Achrise décide de calomnier H. Et T invoque les dieux, H (comme chez euripide) se défend, mais sans trahir secret de P. Condamné a l'exile. Acte 5 P en veut a achrise, se dénonce devant T. Il ne la crois pas, il a renvoyé Céphise et veut lépouser. T confirme malédiction de son fils. Il meurt, P se suicide et Achrise se jette dans la mère par remords. Introduction de la galanterie, mis en cause de la fidélité, ds cette esthétique importance des thèmes précieux, le féminisme, revendication d'un droit a la réciprocité et a la justice ds l'échande amoureux. Valeur loyauté et fidélité. L'argument de l'inceste, lien entre p et arienne, le thème de la jalousie (amoureuse) ntroduit par P/céphyse, p/achrise. Pradhon 1677 quand Racine et Pradhon décident de parler de P, pas un sujet nouveau. Ils prennent un même squelette de scénario, même trame de déroulement de l'action (cf Voltaire ds préface de sa tragédie début 18e 'marianne' 1724 choix d'une esthétique tragique racinienne. Explique que racine c'est élevé au dessus de ses contemporains.) phèdre mourrante, thésée absent aux 2 premiers actes, aux enfers, H est amoureux d'aricie ms ne veut pas céder a son amour. A la fin H meurt pour les memes causes. Long récit de sa mort pas un messager. Manères diffèrent. 1677 guerre racine/Pradhon: les deux pièces ont le même succès au début, pour certains Pradhon mieux car dans continuité de garnier et gilbert, galant. Puis opinion se renverse et choisit racine, triomphe au moment même ou il renonce a cette carrière pour devenir historiographe du roi. (théatre trop profane, pas religieux, trop mondain). >Pradhon dédicasse a la comptesse de bouillon, femme qui chasse, a qui il offre une pièce sur un jeune chasseur. Elle a l'éclat et la grace, diane moderne. Se différéncie de Racine, en revendiquant la modernisation de la tragédie antique, ds les condition de vie moderne. H tel qu'il aurait été s'il avait vécu a paris chasser comme un seigneur, distraction noble et pas une passion exclusive. Plus farouche, sauvage et insensible. >préface: Pradhon se défend d'avoir plagié Racine. Drit de tout auteur a traité un sujet antique et a la modernise, euripide, seneque, garnier, gilbert, lui. Comparaison en tre theatre et peinture. Theatre est une peinture parlante. S'est éloigné deuripide et de seneque pour le moderniser au gout du public. Esthetique Galante. Racine a disocié declaration de phèdre a Hypolite et la decouverte de sa rivale, Pradhon montre d'emblé qu'il aime aricie et elle va se venger. b)Racine: préface: situation du projet dans paysage litté et philo:différence tactique, pradhon met sa préface ds la polémique et invoque filiation. Racine sait qu'il y a eu des pièces modernes sur P, mais ne donne aucun nom, une formule générale "du succès ...Dans notre siècle" aucun modèle ou source d'inspiration moderne n'est évoqué. Demande au lecteur de le comparer avec son grand modèle antique "suejt pris d'euripide". Autre référent: Aristote, théoricien de l'esthétique tragique (catharcis) (racine lit le grec, a lu tous les auteurs grecs dans le texte dont Aristote qu'il kiff a mort).>> grand génies de la tragédie, celui qui les a écrit et celui qui les a théorisées. Il se justifie sur le sujet choisit: il était dja connu, roi sous influence parti dévot, dans la partie de son reingne marqué par poids religion chretienne ds interprétation la plus exigeante, et racine choisit phèdre, une histoire d'adultère incestueux. Pour le grd poète du royaume qu'il devient il se met en danger, mais en fait c'est un suet parfaitement morale (qu'on déduit parfaitement religieux) pourquoi? Par ce que le théatre est très attaqué par morale Chretienne. Il se défend des attaques," P n'est ni tout a fait coupable, no tout a fait innocente...." 22.03 grecs tragédie philo> dignité philosophique Racine devient un grand > désigné avec boileau par le roi pour est historiographe du roi. Préface: la poétique, l'esthétique. Inspiration d'euripide. caractère de phèdre : son perso. Racine a aussi fait de'auter forme que la tragédir, la comédie, série de tragédies dt sujets viennent de :la tragédie grecque (andromaque, iphigénie), sujet histoire romaine (britannicus), histoire plus contemporaine (bajazet, en turquie). Ce n'est pas rationnel que racine utilise mythologie grecque (dans royaume chrétien). Préface sur énoncé d'un paradoxe qui marque sa volonté de justifier sa tragédie, en quoi son sujet est raisonnable (rationnel, et perceptible a la raison ). Raisonnable car conforme a ce qu'Aristote demande a la tragédie. 'Argument d'autorité. Phèdre inspire la terreur et la pitié. (perso tragique éfficace ne doit ni etre tt a fait mauvais, ni tt a fait bon> identification du lecteur). Racine déigne donc phèdre comme héro de sa tragédie> pb du coté histoire littéraire: d'abord titre ''phèdre et hippolyte, puis devient phèdre que pour se distinguer de Pradon// dans tragédie racine, hippolyte a une grande place, 2e intrigue de l'amour avec Aricie. Destinée et colère es dieux> fatalité qui innocentent P. //De son libre arbitre, les efforts qu'elle fait pour surmonter cette passion. >> argumentation ancienne, Aristote a propos de médée (cousine de P) dont les dramaturge antiques, euripide disaient qu'elle était partagée entre sa volonté (libre arbitre) et la puissance du dérèglement de sa raison infligé par la fatalité et par les dieux. Un héro clivé entre bien et mal. >> ici Phèdre. Racine aborde la '''bienséance (ne pas choquée) exigence moderne 17e. Perso élevés dans hierarchie sociale ne peuvent avoir de sentiments bas. Changement par rapport aux antiques. (bien que ds euripide, P laisse tablette sur son corps ap pendaison>> ref a euripide devient fausse, alors que dans seneque, elle dénonce Hippolyte.>>reference masquée). La hierarchie des sentiments et des passions, doit correspondre a l'identetié sociale vient des antiques. Grille dans laquelle prince, héro et dieux ont l'épopée // les passions élevées et perso viles, passion et genre bas comme la comédie. Hippolyte a été transformé pour qu'il inspire et pitié, devient héro tragique tout comme P. H epprouve un faiblesse, mais a une grandeur d'ame. (passion aricie// se laisse accusé). Thésée, infanticide et monstrueux (comme chez seneque et euripide) mais racine veut le montrer comme agréable qd même. L'interdit de thésée doit être respecté, juste et necessaire d'obeir au roi et au père> valorisation. Chez racine, Thésée doute, et veut se reconfronter a son fis, veut rattrapper son voeux, mais c'est trop tard. (donc fureur et monstruosité, mais T transformé pour pouvoir avoir l'air d'être un roi espectable et raisonnable, égarement et fureur de coure durée.) >> modification de la signification politique : pas le même contexte (Euripide, dans athène démocratique avec tiran/roi ///séneque ss régime monarchique romain écrit pour avertir monarques d'un pouvoir excessif/// racine, ss louis XIV monarchie de droit divin.) Humanisation de thésée et appui le pouvoir absolu. Invention d'aricie: Ne cite pas Ovide, mais Virgile ds optique plus noble, dans le plaisir alors qu'ovide et plus savant. Argument d'autorité. Fable (dans tragédie: l'histoire qui est racontée a l'inverse de l'action) (sens litté depuis XVI: mythologie). Ici sens mythologique dans la préface ou il a chercher ses inspirations. (Aricie vient de Virgile). Plutarques (écrit ap Virgile, II e s) (autorité de plus en plus modernes cités par racine.) question de vraissemblance et de l'ornement > esthétique. (sellier: le merveilleux vraissemblable> raison amélioré par merveilleux, pour plaire au spectateur. N'exige pas que vraissemblable renvoi au réel (cf descente aux enfers). Vraissemblance si univers merveilleux est cohérent. Comment racine justifie il la rationnalité de sa tragédie? Ne repond pas vraiment dans la préface, commence sur rationnalité mais dévie sur poétique et esthétique. Il y revient a la fin de la préface> justification sur un plan philosophique. L'hist de phèdre serait une démonstration de vertue. Malgré inceste, et amour interdit. C'est une affirmation paradoxale. Représente ces desordres pour montrer nécessité de la vertue. Désir est par essence coupable et dngereux > épouvante de la pièce montre exemple. Phèdre elle même le sait d'ailleurs, vertue est supérieure au reste et fait tt ses efforts pour conserver vertues. >> apologie du théatre. Les spectacles drammatique étaient attaqués par les partis dévots et racine se défend donc. (théatre pas paisir comme disait molière pour se défendre mais c'est un besoin philo, necessité du théatre pour démonstration des vérités philosophiques. Aristote et socrate ont aidés le théatre, il est dnc philosophique. Phèdre est donc tragédie morale et philosophique. charles moron : l'inconscient ds loeuvre et la vie de racine: de la psycho critique application psycho freudienne. Le shéma du retour du père, chez racine commence par absence du père > fondement de la péripétie. Système familiale en désordre par absence du père. Barthes, sur racine 1963 : Role de la parole de racine, tragédie de phèdre, et nominaliste, ce qui compte c'est le fait de prononcer ou non les noms. Dire ou ne pas dire, telle est la question. Pour phèdre et pour Hippolyte> ont des secrets honteux qui les rends coupables. Tragédie de la parole enfermée, de la vie retenue. Parole sort mais ne fait pas sortie la vie mais la mort.' Dire c'est vivre et se condamner a mort.' Reflexion sur''' la faute''' de Phèdre: se retrouve dans tragédie d'Euripide, aphrodite dit que P est innocence ms il faut qu'elle meurt pour que le plan de la deesse réussisse. Barthe explique que phèdre est condamnée a etre coupable et qu'au départ de la tragédie, cette culpabilité est vide "tout l'effort de phèdre consiste a remplir sa faute, c a dire a absoudre dieu" >> le coupable ests dieu, et P donne réalité, contenu a sa culpabilité, pour qu'elle deviennt coupable. Décharge dieux ou les dieux de leur faute. 1975 Lucien Goldman: Le dieu caché, étude sur la vision tragique dans les pensée de pascales et de racine. Pascale et racine ont été élevés par jansénistes. Jansénisme mal vu par autorités religieuses. (pb de défendre thèses jansénistes au 17e). Phèdre serait une tragédie janséniste. (interprétation péssimiste du christiannisme, st des catholiques. Ils développent des commentaires théologiques proche des protestants et en particulier ce qui les rend non conforme c'ets l'importance de la prédestination, dieu a par avance décidé qui parmis les homme serait élu ou non, dieu peut refuser sa grace). (voltaire aussi fait cette analyse janséniste de Phèdre, "une juste a qui la grace a manquée" le point d'argement de cette analyse "on ne peut vaincre sa destinée", "un charme fatale a été jeté"). Thèse qui a marqué la critique et a été contestée. 1976 article d'un critique proche de l'anthropologie, louis van delft 'figures de montres chez racine' dans Racines, mythes et réalitées. Les frontières de l'humanité, la récurence du mot monstre>> phèdre "la tragédie du monstre caché". Monstruausité dans chacun des perso découverte par eux même ou par autrui. (Hippolyte veut tuer des monstres, comme son père > les monstres st là pas besoin de les chercher). René Chérère (spécialiste de théatre) 1982, Racine et ou la Cérémonie. Théatre de racine est rituel, cérémonies. Met accent sur le décors et la façon dt se joue le rapport a l'espace et au tps. Idée que décors de p différents des tragédies mythologiques ou historique de l'époque. Normalement palais a volonté, espace ouvert. Hors ici palais, vouté, une voute qui écrase qui empèche de voir le ciel, la lumière. Symbole du pouvoir royale, ou prédéstination fatale. Voute qui s'apesantie sur perso. Mise a mort. Analyse de alain viala et christian biet, georges forestier. '''(prof paris 4, 10, oxford) Structure des 5 actes > des séquences d'avant et d'ap thésée. Viala: 1ere séquence succèssion de scène clés, simétriques. Acte1 s1 exposition rappel faits passés, s3 révélation P a oenone, acte 2, s 1,2 Révélation H a aricie, et réponse d'aricie qui dit que son amour est réciproque. Point d'orgue Acte 2, 5 déclaration P a H. Aveu différent de déclaration, aveu = faute, déclaration pas forcément une faute, mais ici amour engage ces deux termes. Aveux de leur amur fautifs et déclration a celui ou celle qu'il aiment. P, aveu a Oenone et déclaration a H. H fait les 2 en même tps a Aricie précédé d'un semi aveu a théramène. (on retrouve symétrie) ap retour de thésée, péripétie centrale, acte4, 1 accusation de P, s2 accusation T a H. S4,5,6 nouel aveu P jalousie a oenone, Acte 5 s 1 marriage et fuite d'H, s6 récit mort H a Théraène, s7 mort de P. H meurt hors scène, P sur scène. (différence es deux autre tragésdie, commence par un mouvement d'H vers la sortie, et P aussi, mais des mouvements intérompus. 'je pars cher théramène' pour chercher son père, mais rencontreAricie et P qui arrêtent son départ, deuxième départ, fuite avec aricie pour se marier rdv sur les tombeaux de leurs ancètres a l'écart de la ville. (mort et amour) souvenir implicite d'une autre histoire, 2 jeunes gens qui s'aiment contre l'avis de leur parents, se donnent RDV hors de la cité pour se marier, pyram et thisbé. '''29.03.12 suite racine: Préface, lecture critique, structures et interprétation des structures. 1. Sur les théatres, rappel: théatre grec: thatron, le lieu ou l'on regarde. Le champ dramatique: l'endroit ou se passel'action. 3 lieux: orchestra (espace circulaire ou convergent les gradins du théatre, où évolue le choeur), la skené (petite construction rectangulaire qui bodre cercle de l'orchestra et sert de coulisse avec 3 portes pour entrées et sorties), le proskéniun (là ou jouent les acteurs, devant la skéné). Mise en scène et décors: scène nue, élémets fixes et constant, lieu ouvert. Les pectateurs voient facede skéné, représente palais ou temple, ou tante d'un chef militaire. La skéné, peut représenter ce qu'indique sa facade, lieux conventionnels (urbain, intérieur ou extérieur...). En haut de la skéné se tiennent les dieux (au milieu de l'action, sinon sur le proskéniun). Il y a des machines (mékané) qui permettent de faire évoluer ds le ciel, les dieux ou les héros. Machine (mékiklène) plateforme pour voir a l'intérieur du palais. Acteurs tous des hommes, protagoniste et choreutes. Protagonistes avant 1 seul a l'origine qui dialogue avec le choeur (l'hypocrites : sous le masque). Eschyle 2 protagoniste (deutéragoniste). Sophocle 3 protagonistes (tritagoniste). Autres roles uets par figurants. Costumes st codifié, longue robe symbolique > milieu sociale. Masques blanc pour femmes, foncé pour les hommes. Théatre romain: les gradins sont en demi cercle, la scène (proskéniun) plus profond et fermé. Introduction d'un rideau de scène qui sépare spectateurs du lieu scénique. Autre cloture, vuelom (voile) au dessus des spectateurs pour les protéger. Scène plus ornée, par statues, reprend des grecs, les 3 portes qui ont foctions codifié, (double porte centrale royale, a droite et a gauche portes pour l'arrivée des étrangers,+ deux autres portes a G et a D pour l'une l'arrivée de la ville et l'autre la campagne. Mise en scène décors: colonnes, frontons élevés, statues (palais royale). Les acteurs portent comme les grecs costumes codifiés: tragiques robe longue, coturne (chaussure a haut talon), haute coiffure (haut chignon) pour kon les voit de loin. Très maquillé, épais, plus de masque, mais garde code couleur. Les gestes sont codifiés, rigidité de jeu. Émotion par gestes, jeu drappés du vetement, la kironomie (geste des mains). Comme che les grecs, le chant a un role important. Rhytme pièce sur parties dialogué, et chantés (cantica). L'acteur,( histrion) , doit savoir danser (surtout le choeur et parfois protagonistes > hippolyte chante et danse dans le prologue). Quand tirade trop longue et risque d'être éssouflé, cantor chantait a sa place (chanteur caché). Théatre a l'italienne (racine): romp avec ces deux formes antiques. Car espace de représentation plus ouvert ou semi ouvert mais fermé, a lintérieur de la ville (palais ou autre). Scène en pespective, illusion (boite carrée), plus profonde. Salle a pls étage, loges et galeries en U. Éclairage artificiel. Découpage en acte né de la nécessité de changer les bougies toutes les 30 minutes. Les pectateurs n'ont pas tous la mm vision de la scène. Le point de vue, oeil du prince lieu reservé au roi (en face de la scène). Le point de fuite, en face, ligne de convergence de lastructure de l'endroit de la représentation. 1er theatre en FR 1548, parisien: théatre de l'hotel de bourgogne. Plus ed fiction des roles feminin par hommes, mais actrices feminines dans le théatre a l'italienne( pas toujours a cette époque, c'est particulié au théatre FR du 17e), imitation du rél plus grande et codification est moindre mais n'a pas disparu. Acteurs jouaient face a la scène, jms de dos, bougent peu, peu de décors (seulement un siège pour Phèdre). Mouvement rares mais signifiants> portée symbolique et visuelle plus grande. Plus de masque ou maquillage épais, mais il y a un jeu figé (par rapport a aujourd'hui). Et manière de déclamée n'est pas la même, avant on imite pas le langage parlé mais on spalmodie, proche d'une certaine musicalité. Antoine vitese metteur en scène 1960-1970 : notes sur la mise en scène. Phèdre de racine 1975. "P a 20 ans, chante et siflle les mots... phèdre s'agenouille inconvenante, écarte les cuisses...poitrine rouge...elle est jeune 18 ans, 20 tout au plus, H 13 ou 14, jeune a en mourrir" plus que de la mise en scène et condition de représentation> redécouverte de ce que la tragédie de P est une tragédie de très jeunes gens. La jeunesse, pas la maturité, désir innassouvit...Cette idée vient d'aragon avec qui il avait parlé. 2. la sructure de la pièce: Autour d'un évènement centrale: le retour de thésée. Pour viala, 5 acte égaux qui s'articulent autour du retour. Moitié mathématique (IV, 3, v 828). >>avant retour de thésée: -scène exposition Hn théramène, -Révélation P a oeunone -Révélation amour réciproque H et aricie -la déclaration et aveu de P a H. >>Ap retour de thèses, accélération 6 faits: -accusation contre H. -confrontation H et T, et condamnation H par T, et avoeu amour pour Aricie. -jalousie de P -décision fuite H et aricie - récit de Théramène - mort de P. Lance l'action: le départ d'H au débu. (nouveau chez racine) pas qu'absence de Thésée comme chez les autres. Précise qu'il est pas la depuis 6 mois pour montrer que ce n'est pas déterminant. (pou proust, racine et Phèdre ont un role central: remarque l'importance de ce désir qu'a H de partir). Départ H a 2 étapes: désir de départs premiers mots de la pièce, H réplique d'un perso contemporain de racine, un fils fidèle a son père et qui va le chercher > le téléméque de fénelon. Projet intérrompu par aricie et Phèdre. Dans 2e moitié de la pièce V,3, 2e envie de départ>> fuite, pas pieux, mais fils jugé coupable par père et qui enlève avec lui femme qu'il aime. Plus héro épique Télémaque, mais héro romanèsque, c'est pyram. Relance de l'action: autre ajout de racine, la jalousie de P. Au moment ou ça commence, la tragédie aurait put s'arrêté, a le désir de P de disculper H. (chez euripide, elle est morte, et chez seneque ne pense pas le disculper). Thésée lui révèle qu' H est amoureux d'aricie.> jalousie l'arrête de disculper. Relance l'action, pousse le second départ de H. H et aricie préface de racine: dit qu'il a prit aricie de virgile, livre 7 e l'énéide. Et dans texte qui a determiné connaissance mythologique: 14e sciècle de boccasse, généalogie des dieux paiens, propos hippolyte, selon auteur antique inconnu, il est fou de vénus. (je ne capte rien là, mais c'est pas super imporant). Pradon, 1674 avant P> tragédie sur pyram et thysbé. Pradon (1677) aussi donne fillancée aricie a H, et P est jalouse, et préfère mourrir pour perdre sa rivale. Jalousie amoureuse chez prédécesseurs de racine mais pas la même, chez racine est une jalouse rage, une fureure, élément finale qui dclenche la catastrophe. De la douleur a la rage. IV,5 thésée ne comprend pas, "feu mal étouffé se reveil...coup de foudre" amour H a Aricie est un choc, coup de foudre. IV,6, douleur devient fureur, tension la plus haute de l'action dramatique. Jalouse rage devient propre de phèdre a partir de ce moment par racine. Ce mal vient de plus loin, croisement entre Phèdre et Médée. (se retouvent :lien familial et entre désir et volonté, boulomata et thumos). Autre dimension de la jalousie: autre forme de jalousie, depuis l'antiquité: jalousie des maratre (racine), qd racine lit la vie de thésée jeune de plutarques(p12 ds brochure): thésée et romulus ont vies qui se resembles. "L'amour la jalousie et les calomnie d'une femme" plutarque: jalousie de thésée face a H. Racine fait contre sens sur texte grec, idée de jalousie liée a l'histoire de P l'a marqué jeune (17ans). > d'ou l'articulation de la jalousie dans P. Ms jalousie d'une mère qui craint que ses enfants ne soient pas mis sur le mm pieds que les autres enfants de son époux. Acte 1, "une mère jalouse", dangereuse maratre"> phèdre arrête cette idée, mais cette idée est présente ds tragédie racine, et aussi Euripide (pas seneque). Transforme cette jalousie des maratre, usuel et attendu en une jalousie amoureuse, rage qui determine catastrophe finale. 3. synthèse des éléments de lecture de la tragédie: a.Distance: Pavel, art de l'éloignement. Esthétique classique repose sur distance et éloignement. Lieu et temps éloigné de celui du spectateur et lecteur. Mais éloignement pas pour séparer mais pour permettre que l'émotion de la tragédie n'envahisse pas complètement sa proie. Permet a la raison de se déployer. Cf préface: une trégédie raisonnable et rationnelle. Émotion et passion éprouvées mais distance permet sa raison au spactateur pour la catharcis. Purgation des émotions. émotion pas dans espce civic et public mais que dans espace représentation. - le choix d'un sujet tragique, mythologique( au 17e pas courant ). distance plus grande. Athènes d'euripide archaique pour ses contemporains, celui de Seneque loin et plus archaique encore, chez racine, éloignement lieu et tps et culture (cf les dieux plus dans système de croyance). Pratique théatrales confirme cette distance. Pour français 17e > tragédie parler en alexandrin pdt 5 actes: on fait le moin de geste possible, on imite pas l'action (naturaliste 19e 20e). Tragédie c'est d'abord un poeme pour époque de Racine, une création, spalmodié. > l'émotion et la reflexion peuvent aller de paire. Distance par sujet et mode de représentaion laisse penser spectateurs. Le passé mythique pas représenté dans volonté d'illusion mais d'ans une volonté de mimésis de comparaison. Emêcher se répendre les mauvaises émtion pour suciter bonnes émotions et utiles. -Distance a une conséquence sur les perso qui st difractés en 3 éléments: le perso qui parle et agit sur la scène/ le discours qu'il tient sur lui même (le commentaire qu'il fait)/ ce que le spectateur sait déjà de lui. b.la cloture de l'espace scénique: un palais vouté avec a l'horizon l'extérieur. Dans la cloture de l'espace, difraction des lieux: lieu action unique mais les lieux mis en ralation par l'actions sont nombreux. Trézènes, la palais royal, lieu particulier. Apartient au roi, mais siège su pouvoir royale est athènes. Trézènes est a l'écart, devrait être une sorte de vilégiature, éloigné du pouvoir, lieu de l'amour galant (entre H et Aricie) (courant au 17e). Mais par cette voute de palais qui enferme les perso, trezenes devient une prison. Pas d'espoire ni d'issues. Lieu menaçant et violent. 2 lieu en trezenes: le palais, et la mer en arrière plan d'ou sortira le monstre. Lieu qui permet a l'acte 1 de partir a H, et lieu de mort, d'empèchement de départ de H. La lumière: unité de lieu et d'action, liés a la lumière. La matin au soir de la même journée. L'ombre ajoute a l'effet d'écrasements des acteurs et a leur enfermement. c. la question politique: Senque traite dja la question politique. Et esti présente chez racine. (commentaires ancien écartent cet aspect, en mettant en avant l'amour). Intrigue politique grave car en 1677 en FR, louis XIV règne depuis 15 ans (1662). l'apogée de la monarchoe FR, de driot divin, ouvoir absolut. Mais avant ce règne, première moitié traversée par fronde, révolte de la noblesse contre le roi, et le pouvoir royale est affirmé par louis XIV cat il a failit ne pas avoir le pouvoir. La question du pouvoir du roi tout aussi importance que sous néron, avec en plus la question de succéssion. Pdt 2 siècle la monarchoe FR est confronté a cette question, si monarchie de droit divin, on peut pas dire qui est sucésseur si pas d'enfants. Ici chez Racine, un royaume en deux parties(trezenes et athènes), sans roi (depuis 6 mois). > désordre fondamentale. (chez euripides quelques jours, seneque depuis longtps aussi, et met aussi accent su question politique, que se passe t'il quand chef pas là?) Vacance du pouvoir et laisse son royaume suceptible d'être partagé. Mais royaume projection du corps du roi, est sacré et ne se partage pas. (début 17e, uk, le roi lear). Désordre institutionnel, et la tragédie ne résoud pas cela, même si Thésée reprend le pouvoir, H et P sont morts > qui pour le pouvoir??? d. un retour ver la difraction des perso: la généalogie, poids de la fatalité. Les perso de la tragédie sont difractés (perso, action et son discours), clivés entre son désir et ses volonté. Clivage philosophique, s'ajout dimension mythologique, poids de la fatalité généalogique. Surtout pour P qui est écraséé par poids ancêtres, fille de minos de de pasphaé...et du coté de pasiphaé, hérédité de sa mère et sa soeur ariane. > proie a une passion thumos (le désir) et poid hérédité, la vengence de vénus, la font proie des passions (subir, et pas que passion amoureuse mais tte émotions violentes subit pas les humains, reflexion sur passion importante au 17e). comment les passions se manifestent: sur P qui combinent pls passions, le désir amoueux, et la fureur de la jalousie qui la conduit a un crime, forfait (dénonciation) et la déclaration de l'inceste. Sur Thésée qd il condamne son fils. Phèdre: représentation de la passion sur elle: un reflet exact des thèses des philo et moralistes du 17e> physiologique: désir est une chaleur un feu qui se développe dans la cloture du corps et assièges les organes, le coeur (siège de émotion et des mouvements) ne peut plus bouger normalement. Viala > il faut prendre a la lettre les métaphores ches racine ("je ne me soutient plus, mes forces m'abadonnent, je rougis, je palis") le sang brule et atteint le cerveaux. Ravages de la passions. Pas plaintes mais constat de ce qui arrive a P. Ce n'est ni psychologique ni métaphorique. Thésée: partagé entre souverain juste, moral, compatissant, et furieux (comme chez seneque). Hippolyte: pas furieux (au contraire de chez Seneque) mais aun e part de culpabilité puisqu'uil s'oppose a son père en aimant Aricie. CCL: Barthes: "tout l'éffort de phèdre est de remplir sa faute" elle rend innocent le sautre en prenant sur elle toute la culpabilité. 05.04.12 1677 racine Racine suite: Clivage dans perso, entre deux poles. Phèdre "la fille de minos et de pasiphaé" justice, pureté/ force, puissance désir comme un crime. Thésée, le bon roi juste, le bon père qui pleur la perte de son fils et le mauvais père qui condamne sans savoir. H:Fidélité a lui même pure, chaste, vertueux/ désir de l'amour pour aricie. P et médée connaissent le mal (cf cours d'avant)> metamorphoses ovide, livre 7 v 20. "je vois le bien et je l'approuve mais je suis le mal"> médée d'ovide. Apotre pole, épitre aux romains §7 p 19 "je ne fais pas le bien que je veux, et je fais le mal que je ne veux pas." ce thème, impossibilité de se mettre en adéquatio avec enve de bien> racine et enseignement janséniste :plainte d'un chrétien sur les contrariétés qu'il éprouve au dedant de lui même. "deux hommes en moi". "je veux et n'accompli j'amais...je ne fais pas le bien que j'aime et je fais le mal que je hais...viens me mettre avec moi d'accord" Tragédie de la non coincidence au sens dramatique, a l'intérieur mm des perso. Idée que le monde, etre humains qui le peuplent, éléments qui l'animent offrent réseaux de signe qu'il faut déchiffrer, mais qu'on ne fait pas au bon moment. Thème de la paroles (barthes), et le thème du voir, comprendre ce qu el'on voit: Avec H particulièremet (H un tableau a déchiffrer). HIPPOLYTE: H chez seneque 'un tableau a déchiffrer': H un spectacle donné a voir, mais ne se manisfeste pas en lui cete non coincidence comme chez racine. Au contraire, il coincide trop a lui même. Son ID de perso dévoué a un culte, un désir sont trop marqués, il refuse de se partager entre les deux divinités qui régissent son histoire depuis Euripide. Un spectacle a médité, depuis prologue, et surtout a la fin, qd spectacle d'H se montre, transformation par la perte de ts les atribus qui étaient les siens au début. Au début debout, chante et danse, départ pour la chasse, a la fin, mourrant, dispersé en morceaux. Au début: celui qui mène la danse, maitre de l'espace et de la vie animal. Maitrise discours du temps et de l'action. A la fin: a perdu cette maitrise, de la vie animale, les animaux l'on réduit en morceaux... spectacle de sa beauté, sur deux plan, plan philo avec erreut H sur le sens de l'histoire humaine (age d'or le mieux pour Philo) et plan esthétique en s'intérrogeant sur ce qu'est la beauté masculine. Chant du choeur v820 "peu d'hommes ont été beaux impunément" insistance sur la masculinité en latin forma uiris : beauté d'un homme, attire regard ET dangers. Pour le choeur H et une énigme a cause de son apparence, sa beauté qui lui ait donnée. Dans scène confrontation P et H, elle compare sa beauté a celle de Thésée, mais beauté H est inconptus decor, une beauté sauvage, pas apprété. Absence de mise en ouvre de la beauté naturelle par la main humaine> supériorité d'H sur thésée. Mais dans pilo del a pièce ce n'est pas le cas, opposition dans tragédie de Seneque, opposition entre naturel et civilisé. Érreure H et de P c'est de croire que ce qui vient de la nature est supérieur a ce que l'homme transforme. Cf tirade H sur l'age d'or refait histoire de l'humanité, refus amour et sexualité par son regret de l'age d'or. Age d'or ovide, orace, philo latine, mythe politique et mécianique ds période de crise et troublé ou on compare son époque avec archaisme idylique. 1er s av Jc époque crise politique a Rome, mythe age d'or revient avec la décadence de Rome, besoin de restaurer age d'or. (cf hésiode 4 ages: age d'or saturne, innocence abondance innocence, argent jupiter, bohnheur, bronze injustice vol guerre, age de fer avar de ses dons.) Seneque philosophe: age d'or n'est pas age d'or. Lettre a son ami lucilius lettre 90 sur l'age d'or> réponse a un philo que conteste Seneque positonius (maitre de ciceron) disait maitre age d'or qui avaient inventé techniques utilisé a ce moment. "Hommes age d'or pas des sages mm si ils agissaient comme des sages">> H ne peut être un sage. Faux et fou. Age d'or pour Seneque dans cette lettre: "age ou créatures ont neuves, et ft preuvent de bonne nature.car nature en rien responsable de nos vices, mais elle nest pas non plus responsable de nos vertues car devenir un homme de bien c'est un art" arsest bonum fieri. Pdt age d'or//Argument H: pas d'avaritia (desir de gain) , de cruelitas ou de luxuria (amour du luxe et de la luxure). Mais aussi age de l'ingorance absence de connaissance> amorale, sans morale. Cette absence entrainait aussi (pour stoicien)absence de la liste des 4 vertues justicia, la sagesse prudentia, la temperance temperantia, le courage maitrise de sois fortitudo. "sans la connaissance du mal et la possibilité de le commettre il n'existe ni le bien ni la vertue pour resister a la tentation du mal." pour stoicien vertue: "cest la culture de sois " eruditio cicéron, seneque...alors qu'H dans son portrait est ontré comme rudis, rude, pas travaillé, beauté naturelle mais ça ne suffit pas. Ne connait pas la vraie règle de la morale. Apparition du mal met un terme a l'age d'or passe d'amorale a morale. Pour que se develloppent les ars de la philo pour acceder a la vertue, le mal permet la connaissance du monde, de dieu et donc de la vertue (se retrouve chez platon, dialogue sur le politique 272B> age d'or age de glouton.) H rude, incute, pas vertueux, dans l'erreut confond apparence du bien avec le bien et cette erreure produit chez lui des contradictions, des aspects illogiques (dieux mars responsable des maux de l'humanité alors qu'il le vener, sa def du bonheur qu'il croit que cest la jouissance sensuelle de l'age d'or alors que pour stoicien par philo.) H pas philo, beauté ame et corp, naturelle, mais beauté, inacompli et gangeureux, mauvaise interprétation de l'age d'or. Mais il ne trompe pas celui qui le contemple, spectacle transparent, image de sa beauté correspond a ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il pense. En équation avec lui même. Spectacle de sa mort et démenbrement est une interrogation qui est posée aux autrs protagonistes de la pièce> récurence des interro a partir du récit du messager (acte 4, v1110) "où est tant de splendeur?" "est ceci l'elat de sa beauté?". Spectacle affreux, est cela la beauté? Rep morale, du coeur : beauté bien périssable. H donne lesson de l'ephémere. Rep philo: les thésées ds acte5 v 1167 qd voit corps, accumule interrogation "est ainsi qu'il me faut voir ta face? L'aije ainsi transformé?" nature du regard porté par la beauté. Comment regarder un être qui est beau? Rep finale: v1247 choeur: ds chant avec thésée (// prologue) "remet en ordre au bon endroit les morceaux du corps de ton fils".thésée a la responsabilité de réparer ce qu'il a fait, rendre beauté au corps d'H, pas sensuelle mais juste apréciation d'H et rendra l'ordre a H, chose qu'il n'avait pas. H spectacle donné a déchiffrer pas parceque non consincidence en lui, mais au contraire car trop grande équation entre extérieur, pensée et ce qu'il dit. Philostrate p11: auteur grec, né vers 165 ap JC, pratique genre littéraire important depuis periode héllenistique ekphrasis descripion ou récit d'une oeuvre d'art. Gallerie de tableaux, du 'je' visite d'une riche villa a naple ds laquelle il y a 65 tableaux que le perso qui parle doit commenter a un gamin qui l'accompagne. Ici descrption tableau H, décrit dabord tout auter chose que H: résume histoire, H tué par un monstre a cause dela dénonciation de sa maratre et injustice de son père> injustice, lui amour de la sagesse. Puis description du tableau ou la nature et etre humain échange attributs. Puis description des nimaux> monstres puis cheveux H et des ses compagnons. Dernière phrase se contente de dire qu'il est beau sans expliquer pk ni comment. Sujet du tableau paradoxalement n'est pas d'écrit, on sait juste que son corps est détruit mais que mm comme ça il est beau>> paradoxe, énigme donné a déchiffré au jeune homme. Étrangeté. Phénomène représentation H, revient a l'époque baroque > pretexte représentation beauté masculine, jeune, virile et en mm temps de ce paradoxe qu'est la beauté de la mort. Héritage présent chez Racine. Chez racine: H donné a voir et a entendre (comme chez Seneue) mais ici cette equation entre corps art et discour, parole acte et perdue. Plus de coincidence. H est donc un signe a déchiffrer, pour lui même et pour les autres. C'est un perso qui énonce cette impossibilité qu'il y a comprendre ce qu'il est ou plutot a etre d'accrod avec ce quil est. Cf I,1 dialogue avec Théramènes.>> ce que dit H de lui : qd théramène perse son amour H, il nie v5 et suivant "aimeriez vous seigneur...//coeur si fier si dedeigneur..peut tu me demander le désavoeux de mes sentients" je suis le même, je n'ai pas changé. Il ne peut pas le dire lui même. Demande qui il était "je me suis applaudit quand je me suis connu" je suis le fils d'une amazone> refuse amour. Hérédité interdit amour. Hors qd je suis arrivé a l'age de raison comme je me suis connu, j'ai compris que mon hérédité m'avait formée Et j'ai approuvé cela.> choix conscient. Contraire de : je sais ce que je veux mais je fais le contraire (cf plus haut ds le cours). Mais tout cela est au passé, peut etre dans la durée, passé composé, voudrait que ça soit d'actualité, mais c'est révolu. Valeur invoquée mais absentee.>> pièce cmmence par ce constat, dune relagation ds la passé d'un coincidence de lui mm avec lui meme. Cette charge qu'il donne a théramène de refaire coincider ce qu'il était avec ce qu'il est. Mais Theramenes ne le fait pas. H ne peut continuer a fuire cette difraction. II,5 confrontation avec P, en le confrontant a son désir, elle l'amène a formuler son amour pour Aricie "je ne puis sans horreur me regarder moi même" dans la pièce, la souillour de phèdre le dégoute de lui même, sens conjoncturel. Mais cette déclaration et son geste servent de révélateur de difraction du perso. Interdit hérédité maternelle, une femme interdite par son père > deux fautes. H ne regarde pas les autres non plus, P pdt avoeux par exemple. "il suffit de tes yeux pour t'en persuader, si tes yeux un moment pouvaient me regarder" > regard pas efectif de H. Mais il est vu, déchiffré par les autres car non adéquation fait de lui une énigme. H déchiffré: Par théramène, Scene 1: : vocabulaire T utilise tt lexique de l'observation. Lui montre qu'H n'est plus ce qu'il était "on vous voit moins souvent orgeuilleux et sauvage...moins souvent e vaux cris...vous aimez, vous brulez" signe de l'amour déchiffrés, interprété de manière juste. Role de T est celui d'un perso qui explique et comprend. Par Ismène: II,1 dialogue avec Aricie: avant mm que H se découvre a H, elle dit a Aricie, qu'H l'aime. Elle l'observe depuis longtemps. // T. V.405 et suivant. "je sais ce qu'on dit d'H...mais j'ai vu pres de vous ce superbe H" curiosité car la fable attire les regards. "sa présence et son bruit (réputation)" "le nom l'en empèche... il en a les yeux s'il n'en a le langage." art de l'exégèse: observent et comprennent signes. Phèdre qd voit H, ne voit pas ce qu'il faut: superposition Thésée et H, et elle meme et de sa soeur. Artifice rhétorique pour sa déclaration. III,1 ap sortie H, elle est devant oenone. "ciel ocmme il mécoutait...et combien sa rougeur a augmenté ma honte...je l'ai rendu horrible a ses yeux inhumains..." seul moment ou P interprete ce quelle a vu d'H. Elle se récuse et la remplace par la fureur, "non je me suis trompé, peutêtre même til"...puis la fureur jalouse qu'il l'aveugle. Elle voit le monstre "je le vois comme un monstre éffroyable a mes yeux" "dans ses yeux insolents, je vois ma perte écrite". Autre erreur interprétation: Thésée IV, 2, 3: point culminant de cette exibition de tableau a déchiffré. Confrontation pere fils, lecture de signe, enjeu vie et mort. T ne capte rien, mauvaise interprétation. V1336 "quel oeil ne serait pas trompé comme le mien". "ne devrait on pas a des signes certain reconaitre les coeurs perfides des etres humains". T a compris qu'est la l'enjeu malgré tout. Scandale que constitu ne discordance entre visage et coeur. S'indigne de la non coincidence de son fils. Pense lever le masque de l'hypocrite. Développement de cette erreur initiale ap ça. Mais le pb est que certe thésée se trompe mais H n'est pas pour autant ce quil dit être, n'est plus héro chaste et vertueux, philosophe. Celui qu'il prétent encore être "j'ai poussé la vertue jusqu'a la rudesse". Double figure. H victime moins d'un injustice que d'un méprise. T la loi ce trompe de crime mais ps de criminel. Contradiction interne et externe H. IV, 5 2e moment de lucidité de phèdre: attitude H vi a vis d'Aricie. H a trompé les auters "par quel charmes ils ot trompé me yeux". Jusqu'a la fin comme chez Seneque, il faut quH soit mort pour qu'un semblant de reconstitution de l'unité du perso soit opéré. (plus simple chez Seneque// chez racine, corps H méconnaissable "un coeur défiguré et que méconaittrait pour loeil de son père". V.1580 "la timide aricie est alors arrivée...sans forme et sans couleur...Et ne conaissant plus ce héro qu'lle adore, elle voit H et le demande encore..." il faudra un dernier artifice, effort pour le reconstituer. Il faut le coupd e théatre final qu'est la parole de P qui lui rend un semblant d'unité. Mais n'efface pas le fait qu'il a cédé a l'amour et qu'il est autre que le perso légé par l'histoire. P.1 tableau phèdre de racine: phère de racine s'ajoute aux deux tragédie antiques comme référence classique et universelle. Se fait par traduction nombreuses, (en particulier anglaise) et dans d'autres arts> opéra 1733 Ramot...médiation en all sur la P de racine par le rénovteur du théatre all friedrich Shiller 1804. s'intérroge sur différences tragédie moderne et antique. Célébrité dans la peinture: pierre narcisse Guerin (école néoclassique) directeur de la villa medicis a Rome. A partir 1799 a vécu a rome, a paris en 1810. chien: renaissance petit chien, chiot> scène intimiste ou registre bas (pas élévé, tragédie ou épopée). Ici chien de course, de chasse, verticale, debout comme son maitre, blanc. Roi et reine victime de mauvais conseillère. Et coupable eux d'une injustice sur personne d'un innocent. 12.04.12 Xxe sarah kane: 1. emile zola 1871 La curée:p13 roman naturaliste pour sujet tragique. > Zola histoire naturelle et sociale d'une famille sous le second empire dans les romans macares: réintroduit références a litté classique. Dans la curée, réécriture et inclusion de la tragédie de racine dans trame romanesque. Se font sur modalité et avec une visée ui vt condition les reprises qui suivront. La curée: zola raconte la conquete finiancière de paris de Sacare. Cadre: vastes traveaux de paris haussman. > speculation financière. Aristide sacare: génie de la magouille financière. Spécule sur terrain a vendre. Reflexion sur argent dans un système capitaliste. (se retrouve dans les phèdres du Xxe). Petit parvenu de province sans argent ni relation. Tombe sur bonne occsion: jeune fille de la bonne société aristo et riche a marier de tout urgence car violée et enceinte. Pb est qu'il est dja marié et a deux enfant, maxime et une fille. Sa femme est mourante. Il épouse Renée la jeune fille. Il fait revenir son fils ainé du pentionnat. Maxime a 15 ans et renée a 20 ans. Les deux sympatisent et finissent pas coucher ensemble. > schéma de phèdre> femme d'un homme éprouve désir séxuel pour fils de son époux. Zola explicite qu'avec ce roman fait réponse a phèdre de racine, qui se jouait a lors, Du tarne> abération de faire une tragédie en vers sur ce mm sujet "P est impossible aujourd'hui a moins de se résoudre a chanter le récit de théramène sur la chansson des carabiniés" effet burlesque et grotesque. > sa nouvelle P avec la curée. Nouveaux nom, désir accompli et consommé. Incest consommé et pas puni. Qd sacare découvre maxime et Renée au lieu de les emnacer, il se trouve que ça l'arrange pour des raisons d'argent. Père et le fils repartent ensemble et renée seule a ses pb. Elle a vue tragédie de racine> lui a fait voir sa vie et la manière dont elle la menée de manière différente. La décomposition de la société dans laquelle elle vie a banalisé le mal. Le mal soumis a la tte puissance d'une nouvelle regle qui n'est ps la morale mais l'argent. Zola conjugue 2 mode de reprises: la réécriture et la citation. Réécriture avec transposition faite par l'auteur en entier, transforme significaiton, par la citation. Passage du texte: perso de la vie quotidienne bourgeoise confroné par la tragédie par hasard et par mode sociale, plus méditation, pure et noble comme avant, plus lieu de divertissement philosophique et collectif comme a l'époque de racine mais un passe temps, il vont voir une actrice. Vont voir phèdre dans une autre langue, en italien. Texte doublement étrangé, car aussi pour renée, elle ne l'a jamais vu,é tudié, pas d'éducation. Maxime lui a eu éducation classique. Mais c'est un texte dt on se moque, poussiéreux. Maxime reste sur cet avis ap la représentation, le texte n'est qu'une récitation mécanique. Registre de la parodie, de la distance. Mais renée, cette nouveauté mm en italien résonne en elle, la fait revivre sa vie, et prendre conscience du décallage qu'il y a entre la bassesse de sa vie ordinaire et la grandeur de la tragédie. Fin roman tragédie: elle meurt d'une pneumonie. Déplacement du politique vers l'économique, argent et place de renée dans société capitaliste, elle se sent "mise nu vide et inutile par ses homme" a par pour son argent qui leur est utile. Recentrage sur role et statut des femmes. Question esthétique de la manière d'anborder un sujet antique dans une société moderne> pour Zola, la parode, le burlesque et le grotesque. Pour sarah kane, oui et non: interrogation sur la société devenu de consomation et interrogation sur évolution socio économique des société occidentale au Xxe. Mais question de role des femmes n'est pas première, sarah kane, est une femme a une époque ou feminisme devant scène. Mais question interaction entre désir, sexualité et politique économique oui. 2. pdt Xxe et jusqu'a fin, différentes réécritures de P aboutissent a questionnement général sur la question de la place des femmes dans la cité, le monde économico politique, mais de cette interrogation découle d'autre interrogation politique non dissociable, question de liens entre désir et loi, entre sex et pouvoir, question posé depuis les textes antiques. La femme dans la cité: 'v669 euripide, le choeur se lamentait "ho malheureux destin des femmes" allusion a une réalité physiologique (femmes malades). Raisonnance autre dans cadre interrogation feministe et de genre du Xxe. Per olov Enquist p38: suédois, seul pièce a sujet antique. A en commun avec kane, le choc du sujet, des termes et manière brutale de questionnement. Phèdre dans un monde masculin dirigé par valeur économique.> utilité de reproductrice, enfant enlevé et elle ne sert plus a rien. Avec l'age moins désirable, fonction sexuel désire et reproduction n'est plus. "je ne vivais que par les auters". Metaphore du serpent, elle laisse une peau vide, mais ap n'a rien. La curée de zola: passage de la découverte de l'incest par sacare. Femme nue, inutile, utilisé comme instrument dans un commerce. Et qui n'a plus d'utilité sociale et économique. Thème commun entre enquist et Zola, enquist commente son propre texte pour comprendre son texte et les autres écritures modernes. Sens donnée a la sexualité en général, démangaison entre les jambes qui découle du fait de ne servir a rien> c'est ce qui caractérise Phèdre. Chez Kane: ce n'est pas P qui porte ces interrogation mais Hippolyte. Pratique sexualité excessif et vide, cherche a donner sens a son existence. Absence de sens de l'acte sexuel et capacité de tragédie réintroduit dans vie moderne et banalité. '> reflexion sur économie du désir et place du désir ds capitalisme: piece moderne se demandent dans quel décors faire P> palais ... au Xxe et société capitaliste: Zola pdt 2n empire, dans bourgeoisie financière parisienne, Sacare pas un roi. Option d'Enquist: fait de Thésée un roi d'une athènes appelée la grosse pomme (NY). Centre du onde capitalisme moderne (en 1980). il est a la fois roi antique et fait ref au monde capitalisme contemporain. Chez Kane: plus d'allusion a athène ou antiquité, ou lieu géopgraphique identifiable. Mais dans un palais royale, (1996 a londres on penses buckingham palace). 96 monarchie anglaise crise dans sa représentation sociale (divorces et scandales, didi...didi proche de phèdre, jeune femme projeté dans un univers ou elle se sent vide).// autre contexte: Première des nouvelles guerre moderne en europe: 90-92 guerre en ex yougoslavie effroyable et sanglante, génocide....au centre du théatre de Kane, mise en scène violence et cruauté. Qu'est ce qui relient ces texte au sex et a la politique? Question de l'incest. Dans pieces contemporaines, incest traité de 2 manières: *considérer qu'elle ne se pose pas. Pas consommé dans la tragédie. *Une certaine tradition a occulté incest du 2e type, au profit de 'lautre incest entre consanguin. Incest chez racine ne saute pas aux yeux. Et idée de fantasme et de réalisation. Marina setsaéva: la nourrice dit a phèdre qu'elle a raison de le tromper car la délaisse trompée et a fait crime incest avec arianne. Enquist: incest présent pas nié. La nourrice avertit phèdre en lui disant "incest crime de sang..." mise en garde, incest attirant mais mal. "ressemble a l'amour mais n'engendre que la mort". Kane: incest au centre. Démultiplié. Hippolyte a couché avec strophe, phèdre, autres perso... incest et auters transgressions sexuelles (le prêtre). Question de la transgression des taboo sexuel posé frontalement. Le cas prticulier d'un perso pose le pb de la représentation de nos propres sociétés: Enquist: " admettons que le pb de P est aussi le notre, ns vivons dans une société ds laquelle un nombre considérable de gens sont inutiles, le travail n'est pas un droit qui ira de soit dans notre avenir, la joie trouvée dans le travail ..." place et fonction des individus dans société modernen a remplacé questionnement monarchique par autre pouvoir qui est celui de l'économie et de la finance.